Chrono's Silenced Depression
by Soul Eater 1989
Summary: Takes place after the church collapses on episode 23. Chrono goes through major depression because he couldn't protect Rosette from Aion. Azmaria, Remington and everyone else has tried to cheer the devil up but nothing worked. Can something be done?R&R!
1. Chrono's Silence

Cristminech: Hey Everyone this is ANOTHER Chrono Crusade Story!! 

Summary: Takes place after the chruch falls to a million pieces on Episode 23 in the anime. Chrono goes into deep depression because he failed to protect Rosette. Father Remington, Sister Kate, The sisters, The ministers, Azmaria, and even the Elder has tried to cheer Chrono up but nothing they come up with doesn't work on our young child devil. What can be done?

Warning: This is rated T for Teens. Includes Teenage issues (Chrono looks around 13 by the way in case no one has yet to look it up on Wikipedia or Google). On top of that there is no Rosette in the story whats-o-ever.

Okay now that we cleared that up on with the story!  
-  
Chrono's Silence

A pile of rubble lays infront of the young (but old) father of the Magdeline Order. He had no idea what has happened in this area. After minutes of looking around Father Remington discovered a small hand sticking out of the rubble.

With all his might, Remington pushes the tilting cross over finding the child-like devil, known as Chrono, unconscious from an impact, from Remingtons point of view. Remington lifts the young devil up, bridal style and takes him out of the area before the mobs came.

Putting Chrono in the back seat of the car, The Elder drives the two back to the Order to think of a plan to find Aion, and get Rosette back. "So what now Remington?" Father Remington looks back at Chrono. "First we wait til Chrono wakes up...We'll go from there."

Chrono starts stirring in his sleep, waking up from being unconscious too long. "Where am I?" The Elder and Remington look in the back. Remington smiles. "You're safe now Chrono." Chrono jumps in surprise, Remembering what happened. "Rosette..." Elder puts a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry Chrono but she vanished with Aion again."

Chrono starts shaking and his crimson eyes fill with tears. Remington blinks seeing this. He's never seen Chrono cry, not once! "Now take it easy Chrono...We'll find her don't worry...You're going to stress your body out..." Chrono puts his hands over his eyes crying. "Rosette...I'm sorry..."

Remington watches and after a few minutes Chrono falls asleep from crying so much. "Lets go Elder." The Elder nods and drives to the Order. Sister Kate, whom was very concerned about what Remington told her about the situation with Chrono.

She blinks seeing one of the cars owned by the Order pull in. "Remington?" Sister Kate runs to the first wanting to know what happened. Once to the bottom, She walks to the car and sees Chrono's eyes puffy and red. "Was he...crying?" The Elder and Remington nod.

Chrono stirs in his sleep when Remington picks him up. "He blames himself Sister..." Sister Kate sighs sadly. "We'll have to stand our ground for a while then." Remington nods. "Understood Sister Kate."

Remington then goes inside carrying Chrono to his room. On the way there, he runs into Azmaria, the apostle of charity. She blushes with embarrassment. "I'm Sorry Father Remington...I should of watched where I was going..." Remington smiles. "It's quite alright Azmaria...Would you mind helping me?"

Azmaria smiles widely. "Of Course!" She and Father Remington go to Chrono's room, takes off his dusty red trench coat and his shoes, lays him down on the bed and covers his small slender body up so it doesn't get cold. Azmaria notices the tear stains on Chrono's cheeks. "He's in so much pain right now..."

Remington nods, unsure of what to do to help the young devil with his problems.  
-  
Cristminech: Thats all for now more chapters on the way R&R PLZ!!!


	2. Nothing's Working!

Cristminich: Hey again Chapter 2 here...Of Chrono's Silenced Depression 

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime ok ok

Here it is!  
-  
Chapter 2: Nothing is Working

Its been almost four days since the collapse of the old chruch and the dissappearance of Rosette Chistopher. Father Remington was able to find the devil that was contracted to the young blonde, but something was wrong.

Chrono, the devil in a child form, wasn't feeling very well. In fact, He was feeling guilty about letting Rosette down. He has been quiet in his room ever since the minister found him four days ago. His beautiful crimson eyes are now dull and filled with sadness and guilt.

Everyone has tried to make the young devil cheer up alittle bit but everything they tried has failed and made Chrono feel worse than before. Even the pervert Elder tried to have him help out on the new bullets the Elder is inventing, But failed at that as well.

Azmaria walks to Chrono's room, feeling drawn to it. She goes to knock but hears sniffling on the other side. "Chrono?..." The pale pink haired apostle opens the slowly and enters seeing how dark it is inside. "Chrono? Where are you?" A sudden movement on the floor is seen.

Azmaria lights a candle and sees Chrono sprawled on the floor clutching his stomach still crying. She kneals down next to him. "Chrono are you alright?" Chrono shakes his head. "I'll never be alright again...I was suppose to protect Rosette but I didn't...I ran away instead."

Azmaria puts a hand on his shoulder. "Chrono don't put so much blame on yourself...None of this is your fault." Chrono tenses up and curls into a ball. "When Aion cut off Pandaemonium's head...I should of killed him...None of this would of happened if...If I had been strong enough to overcome my desire for freedom...Maybe...just maybe things would be better if I didn't exist at all..."

Azmaria watches as Chrono cries once again. "Don't say that...people would miss you if you were gone...All the people that were killed would be in vain." Chrono sighs sadly. "Satella, Fiore, Mr. Stiener, those 100 million devils, the children of Seventh Bell, and those innocent people...I caused thier deaths...they're dead because I was clouded with the desire for freedom..."

Father Remington comes into the room. "Is there a problem?" Azmaria looks to him. "Its Chrono again Father Remington.." The minister comes in completely and gets Chrono into a sitting position. "Chrono...You can't keep this up...You're killing yourself through this..."

Chrono sits there letting the tears fall. "But...everyone is dead because of me...What if...Rosette is dead..." Father Remington punches Chrono square in the face. "Don't ever say that again Got it!" Chrono lets the blood slide from his mouth and more tears fall.

Azmaria puts an ice pack on Chrono's cheek to keep the bruising down. "Rosette's still alive just be strong okay Chrono." Chrono lays his head on her lap and lets his tears fall. Father Remington watches and wipes the blood from Chrono's mouth. "I'm sorry Chrono, I don't know what came over me."

Chrono just nods. "Someone had to do it...I'm glad it was you and not Sister Kate." Father Remington chuckles. "Yeah you have a point...She would more than a bruise on you." Chrono barely smiles. "Yeah." Father Remington helps Chrono get onto his bed and covers him up. "If you need anything just ask ok." Chrono nods and falls asleep.  
-  
Cristminich: Thats all for now there will be more chapters. R&R PLZ!!


	3. Seeing Rosette again

Cristminech: Hey its me...long time no see huh? This is the third chapter of Chrono's Silence.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Chrono Crusade.

Chapter 3

A few months pass and there was no sign of Rosette, this was worrying Azmaria. Chrono sits outside in his own little world. She watches him sadly.

Chrono stares at Rosette's gun sadly and then he grips his side feeling horrible pains. " These wounds...they just won't heal..." He looks up at the sky sadly. "Is this...the same kind of pain that I've inflicted upon you for all these years?"

Chrono stares at the sky sadly. What can I do to make up for all that I put you through? What can I do?

Chrono closes his eyes. I'm a devil...even if I give comfort...all I can do is take...so that in the end...I lose another person I care for... "Are regrets all you have, Chrono?" He looks up to Azmaria. "Azmaria..."

Azmaria kneels down infront of Chrono. "Its not your fault that Rosette is under Aions spell." Chrono sighs sadly. "I just wish I could of done something to help her..." Azmaria sighs. "It'll be okay Chrono...She'll come back to us...Just wait alittle longer..." Chrono suddenly jumps and looks seeing Aion.

Aion smirks. "Why hello Chrono, long time no see..." Azmaria hides behind Chrono. Chrono grips the gun. "Where's Rosette? What have you done with her!?" Aion smirks and takes out the contractor's watch thats covered in blood. Chrono gasps.

"What have you done with her!" Aion smirks. "I haven't done anything to her. I was hoping she would be with you." Chrono gasps, and he points the gun to him. " You're lieing!"

Chrono trembles holding the gun. " Where is Rosette?" Aion smirks and Rosette appears infront of Chrono. "..." Chrono gasps seeing her. "Rosette..." Aion smirks watching the two. Rosette looks up at Chrono. " I want back...my lost time..." Chrono gasps. Aion smirks. "Oh she wants to cancel your contract." Chrono watches Rosette trembling, unable to hold the gun straight.

Aion smirks. "Disist...You're not going to shoot and you know it...you don't have the guts." Chrono keeps a good hold of the gun. Aion smirks and walks over to him. " Give up Chrono..." Chrono trembles holding the gun tightly.

Aion grabs his neck and puts pressure on the wind pipe, making Chrono gasp. Chrono breaths ragged. "Run...Az...maria..." Azmaria does so to get help. Aion smirks widely and leans against Chrono. "Face it Chrono...You've lost..." Chrono gasps and the grip tightens.

Aion slams him against the tree, making him hack up blood. Chrono coughs up blood. Aion uses his free hand to hold Chrono's hands up above his head. "Give up your power to me, Chrono." Chrono trembles and a gunshot is heard as he suddenly hacks up blood.

Aion smirks and he looks to Rosette, who is holding the gun that Chrono had dropped from lack of air.

Chrono gasps. "Rosette..." Rosette stares at him. " Die...Chrono..." Chrono is dropped to the ground. He lifts up his head and he watches the two vanish. " Rosette...come back..." He falls unconscious hearing Azmaria's voice.

Chrono is then taken to the infirmary to get his wounds checked. Father Remington looks over the area, wondering what had happened. "What happened here, Chrono?" He looks up at the sky wondering. 


	4. Rosette is back!

Hola!! I'm back with the fourth chapter of Chrono's Silenced Depression.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade at all. Otherwise I would put the storyline of the Anime as it goes in the Manga.

Story so far: Chrono just had a conflict in the courtyard of the Magdeline Order, getting injuried in the process. All he heard was Azmaria's voice before he passed out cold. Father Remington wonders what had happened.

Surprises: Just read to find out.

Please PLEASE! Read and Review this story

Chapter 4- Rosette is back!

A week has passed and Azmaria sits in the same spot waiting for Chrono to wake up. Then suddenly his eyes flutter open slowly.

Azmaria gasps in releif. "Chrono...Are you okay?" Chrono looks over. "Azmaria...What happened?" Azmaria takes a deep breath and looks to the spot where Chrono was shot.

"You got shot in the right side." Chrono looks away sadly, remembering what had happened in the courtyard. Azmaria blinks seeing this.

"Chrono?" He turns to lay on his left side. Azmaria stands up and leaves the room. The minute she walks out, Azmaria sees Sister Kate. "Oh Sister Kate..."

Sister Kate smiles. "Good to see you standing." Azmaria nods. Sister Kate watches her. "How's he doing?" Azmara goes to say something but Satella comes over.

"Vat is going on Azmaria?" The pale pink haired girl looks downward. "Chrono isn't doing so well...He's more upset now than he was before." Sister Kate and Satella gasp.

The three girls peek inside the room, seeing Chrono sitting up and gripping his right side. Chrono's eyes were puffy and red from crying so much.

Azmaria senses the regret Chrono has deep inside him. "Poor Chrono...At this rate his health will decrease..." Satella and the two close the door to leave Chrono alone.

As time passed, Azmaria grew more worried about Chrono. Azmaria then hears a familiar voice. "Hey Azmaria!" She looks over, seeing Rosette being her normal self.

"Rosette? Is that you?" The blonde blinks. " Of course it is me, Azmaria, who else would it be?" Azmaria smiles and hugs her. "Thank goodness." Rosette blinks.

"Did something happen?" Azmaria looks down. "Its Chrono...He hasn't spoken at all." Rosette blinks again. "Where is he now?" Azmaria looks to her.

"He's been in the Elder's workshop, locked away in his room." Rosette goes that direction, wanting to see Chrono badly. When she walks in, the Elder looks over. "Ah Sister Rosette."

Rosette waves at him. "Where's Chrono?" The Elder points to the room. "He's been in there for 4 hours straight. Not coming out for anything." Rosette goes over to the door and she slowly enters the room.

"Chrono? You in here?" A cough was heard from the left. Rosette looks over and sees a miserable Chrono sitting against the wall. His cheeks were tearstained and his beautiful crimson eyes were now dull and full of sorrow and grief.

Rosette approaches him slowly so it didn't startle the child like devil. "Chrono?" The devil looks up slowly. "Who's there?" Rosette sits infront of him.

"It's me, Rosette." Chrono looks to her tiredly. Rosette hugs him, feeling how tired he was. "Come on Chrono, lets get out of this dark room...okay..."

Chrono slowly stands up feeling drained. Rosette helps him walk out of the room. She then sees the wounds all over Chrono.

She notices Chrono's pale skin, dark circles under his eyes and how thin he's gotten. "Chrono...lets get something in that stomach of yours okay..." Chrono just nods too weak to do anything else.

Rosette helps him walk to the cafeteria, hoping food would lift the devil's spirit up a little bit. On the way, the two run into Father Remington. He looks to Rosette.

"Why hello Sister Rosette...good to have you back." Rosette smiles. "Yes...it's good to be back." Father Remington looks to Chrono. "Still feeling down, Chrono?" The child like devil just nods.

Rosette watches Chrono, Wondering what was going through his mind. Remington looks to Chrono's right side, wondering if its healed.

"I'll let you two have some quality time together now." With that said he then leaves. Rosette helps Chrono reach the cafeteria. After getting the food they wanted, the two sit down and eat.

Rosette, being her pig self, eats everything all at once, while Chrono eats at his own pace. Rosette loos over noticing something wrong but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Rosette has only heard two words out of Chrono the entire day and this began to worry her. "Um Chrono? Are you okay? You seem abit quiet."

Chrono just nod, not in the mood for talking. Rosette takes his hand gently, lifting his head up getting a good look at his facial features. "You haven't been sleeping that well huh?"

Chrono nods sadly. Rosette pulls him into a light hug to help calm his tensed up nerves. "Its okay I'm here now. There's no need to be scared."

Chrono sighs sadly, listening to her heartbeat. Rosette senses the fear creeping up on Chrono just through touching him. "Hey Chrono, Are you cold?" Chrono nods, telling the truth about being cold, even through his red trench coat he was still cold.

Rosette helps him up and walks him to the bathroom in her room, sitting him down while she sets a nice hot bath for him to warm him up.

Chrono just sits there shivering hearing the thunder and rain pounding against the window, really scaring him. Rosette comes in and guides him to the bathroom, helping him get his clothes off and gets him in the tub.

Chrono just sits there while Rosette cleaned him off. Noticing the gunshot wound, Rosette looks to Chrono. "Does this hurt you, Chrono?" Chrono truthfully nods.

Rosette leaves the wound alone and cleans the rest of Chrono's body. With everything all cleaned, Rosette helps Chrono stand up, dry off and get some clean clothes on him.

Chrono sits on Rosette's bed quietly waiting for Rosette to finish with her bath. An hour later Rosette comes out and sees Chrono fast asleep on the floor.

Rosette blinks. "How did he get down there?" She then goes over, picks him up and lays him down on the sofa bed. "He's very light for being older than me." She sits on the other side of the bed and watches Chrono sleep.

(END)

Thats all of Chapter 4. Yes Rosette is back to normal, But Chrono is still feeling very miserable. How can Rosette help Chrono feel better and actually get him to talk to her more.

Please PLEASE! Help me get some ideas for the next chapter. I'm suffering writer's block and it kills me if I can't finish a story.

Chrono needs Reviews. At least 5 to 15 if possible, but give him reviews PLEASE!

See you all later!

This is Cristminech in desperate need .


End file.
